gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Meraska
Meraska was a fictional realm located in what was later discovered to be Tar. Meraska was widely believed to be a real place, and had a developed mythology built around it, including a ruler and heraldry. All of this was, however, a concoction of the xenophobic Quill outcasts resident in Hart, which for years formed the only real contact with the outside world. The discovery that Meraska was fictional has not stopped people claiming Meraskan identity, presumably as a way of avoiding giving away genuine information about themselves. Some "Meraskans" have featured prominently in the government of AQUA, which now controls the region. People The Meraskan people were believed to be somewhat small, brown-skinned, with hair in varying shades of green and blue, and brightly colored eyes (red, orange, gold). Bluer hair was allegedly considered more prestigious and attractive, and thought to show closeness of relation to the (equally) mythical First People of the region. Clothing was thought to be usually loose and plain-colored, with decoration being in the jewelry that both men and women supposedly wore in large amounts. Tattoos were apparently widespread among sailors, fishers, shipwrights, and others who worked closely with the Ocean. Terrain The climate was believed to be generally tropical, being more strongly pronounced in the west, away from the moderating effects of the ocean and the hills. Notable landmarks were said to include: Zelin Bay, an almost perfectly round intrusion of the sea onto the land, formed from a massive and ancient crater, and home to a large amount of coral as well as some of the region's larger cities. The' Andrianine River' supposedly ran down from the center of the region to the Western Sea. The river and its tributaries had apparently been fully explored. A river vaguely matching this description has been found to exist, running from Snake Falls in the west to the ocean. Ehlin Mountain, a single formerly volcanic peak, was said to stand in the middle of the plains. The highest point in the region and surrounding countryside, though dwarfed by the far-off mountains in the west, a grand temple had reportedly been built on the mountain, and was a place of pilgrimage for Meraskans. No such mountain has been found. The interior of the region was said to comprise ragged highlands of hills and cliffs, mainly given over to small terraced farms, vineyards, and orchards. The western edge of the region was believed to be covered in rainforest, including the winding In the north, as the region branched out around the Western Sea. Resources The resources and riches present in Meraska were said to include gold from mines in the western highlands, wine grown in the north and east, and fish caught along the coast. Despite its apparently extensive rainforest (in reality, the Blackadder forest), the region was said to require wood for import. Religion The people were said to be mostly animist, worshipping celestial spirits, but with some following of the Lord of Fire. Category:Regions Category:Mythical Regions Category:Realms Category:Legendary Realms Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Tellurian Mythical Regions